Amar y ser amada
by patatacaguai07
Summary: amar es desear la felicidad de la otra persona ... alegrarse de su felicidad .. compartir momentos tanto alegres como tristes ... pero es muy cruel amar sin ser amado ...Nuestra protagonista sufrira una traición de quien mas ama ... podrá volver a amar y esta vez llegar a ser amada?
1. capitulo one

**El amanecer llega a un hogar dando sus primeros rayos de luz …..**

 **-Buenos días amor** \- dándole un beso

-Ah .. buen día

 **-No me dirás amor?-** haciendo berrinche-

-Eh .. claro buen día amor – abrazándola -

- **Pero yo quiero un beso T-T**

-Ay esta bien –dando un pico –

 **-Yessss** –dando un salto-

-AMM…En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en cursilerías deberías de alistar a la niña- levantándose-

 **-Pero amor hoy debo ir temprano a trabajar ..puedes hacerlo tu?** – poniendo cara triste

-No lo siento pero hoy sabes que tengo la cita con mi doctor … ya sabes por mis migrañas-tocándose la cabeza-

 **-Esta bien amor todo sea por tu salud** – abrazándola - **no olvides que te amo**

-Yo igual

Una de las mujeres se dirige a la salida de la casa para su cita con el doctor mientras la otra para atender a su niña…

- **Buenos días princesa …. Por favor levántate rápido que llegare tarde al trabajo** –cargándola-

-Esta bien mami –cambiándose sola-

 **-De veras tu y tu madre son una bendición para mi … tu tan obediente y ella tan perfecta ..**

-Y yo quiero a mis dos mamis …pero mas a ti mami …. Mi mamá no me mima como tu –pegándose a su pierna-

 **-No bebé tu mamá esta mal por eso se comporta así**

-No ella siempre es así …

 **-Bueno bebé a cambiarse que o sino las dos llegaremos tarde** (aunque ella de echo llega tarde)

…..

 _5 HORAS DESPUES_

-Aló?

 **-Hola amor que tal tu cita ¿**

-Ah bien salió bien .. me ha dado unas pastillas para el dolor me siento mucho mejor

 **-Que bien amor tu relájate yo recogeré ala niña y la dejare con mi hermana de ahí vuelvo al trabajo-**

-Gracias amor… besos bye

- **Bye amor te amo** -colgando-

 _EN EL CONSULTORIO DEL DOCTOR…._

-Ella te cree todo no es así?-abrazándola por la cintura-

-Si ella piensa que estoy mal y que eres doctor –dándole besos-

-Pero claro que soy doctor …o mejor dicho doctora–echándola al escritorio-

-Claro … pero ella sabe que no me gustan los hombres por eso no sospecha-acomodándose-

-Pero teniendo una mujer tan bella …yo la celaría con cualquiera –besándola apasionadamente-

-Pero ella es una idiota… Natsuki es una idiota….

:v borre mi otro fic …es que inspiración- chan se largo con otra y me dejo xdd :v pero ahora ha vuelto pero con otra rayada historia espero agrade a alguien n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 _ **EN LA CASA**_

 **-Hey amor que tal te fue?**

-Bien

 **-Y ya te sientes mucho mejor?**

-Si

 **-Que bueno que te toco un buen doctor n.n**

\- Natsuki mejor otro dia me preguntas , porque me acaba de volver el malestar-tocándose la cabeza-

 **-Bueno yo solo quería saber, pero mejor descansa yo arropare a la niña**

-Esta bien pero no hagas mucho ruido cuando vuelvas al dormitorio.

 **-Entendido** –imitando aun soldado-

-No te comportes como una niña .. ya ya ve a hacer dormir a setsuko …- haciéndole señas con la mano-

 **-Ok no demoro** –se va-

 _ **RING RING RING (**_ sonido de teléfono)

-Alo?-

 **-Alo Alyssa? Que haces…**

-Nada interesante , solo voy a dormir con la aburrida de mi esposa –sentándose-

- **jajajajaja a veces me da lástima Natsuki** -

-Pues a mi no ..ehm bueno quedamos para salir este fin de semana?

 **-Bueno .. creo que tendre tiempo .. a ver podría ser …**

En ese momento entra Natsuki cargando a la niña entre sus brazos que se encuentra sollozando. ..Setsuko una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de edad , pelo corto tipo honguito y negro como una noche sin estrellas.

 **-Amor la peque quiere dormir con nosotras** –echándola en la cama- **con quien hablas ¿** \- al notar que tiene el celular en el oído –

-Con nadie –cortando la llamada – simplemente revisaba el buzón de voz , pues mi madre dijo que me llamaría y no lo ha hecho … por eso pensé que había dejado un mensaje- guardando su celular-

 **-AA hh tienes razón … tu madre … esta bien , bueno ahora a dormir** –tapando a todas con la colcha gigante –

-Siiiii –gritaba la niña-

-Ehh? … pero tu no estabas llorando?-dice Alyssa-

- **Alyssa amor, Setsuko lloraba porque dice que le da miedo dormir sola** – abrazandolas-

-Si mami me da mucho miedo …

-Esta bien, pero hay que dormir de una vez por todas o mañana nos levantaremos tarde –tapandose con la colcha y colocándose tapones -

- **Buuuuu aburrida … Setsuko ya que tu mamá es una aburrida nosotras contaremos cuentos** .

-Si mami cuéntame el de el conejito abusivo

 _ **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**_

 **-Y entonces el conejito aprendió a nunca mas aprovecharse de los demás… fin , que te pareció hija ¿**

-….

 **-Hija?**

-….

 **-No me digas que te dormiste** -cargandola nuevamente- **bueno ahora a tu cama ..**

 _ **DE VUELTA A LA HABITACION**_

- **Amor te amo-** -dándole besos en el cuello-

-Natsuki tengo sueño –empujándola-

- **Pero amor con lo de tu dolor de cabeza casi dos semanas que no eres mía** \- acariciándole el rostro-

-Que acaso solo te importa eso ¿?! … eres una egoísta sabes? –volteándole la cara-

- **No amor …perdóname , tu estas mal con tu cabeza ,lo siento** –echándose de costado-

-Hasta mañana.-

 **-Hasta mañana amor …**

HOLI *-* el titulo este fic se me vino de la nada.. e.e … ni sabia que había una canción de thalia con el titulo parecido ..gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron TT-TT .. hasta la prox … de mi otro fic espero que inspiración-chan vuelva uwur … bye


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

3 meses después

 **NATSUKI POV**

Que bien por fin vacaciones de medio año , aunque ame mi trabajo ,extraño tener mas tiempo con mi familia para disfrutar en paseos por el parque, a la familia y otras cosas ; lo único que me incomoda es que mi esposa cada vez esta aislada de nosotras , siempre esta de mal humor y ni nos quiere acompañar a donde vamos, últimamente me evade mucho no se deja dar cariño , se ha vuelto frígida .Sinceramente empiezo a sospechar que me es infiel y eso me destruye el corazón, yo la amo y quiero pensar que me estoy equivocando , pero sus acciones solo hacen que sospeche incluso más como hoy que la encontré hablando por teléfono y me dijo que otra vez era su madre , revise el historial de llamadas y lo había borrado , si fuera su madre no tendría porque borrar nada …esta duda me mata.

 **FIN POV NATSUKI**

- **Alyssa vamos al parque con Setsuko y mi hermana?**

-No Nat ahora no ,estoy cansada

 **-Vuelvo en un momento** –se dirige a la salida de la casa-

5 minutos después

- **Alyssa tenemos que hablar-** sentándose-

-Que pasa Natsuki?-mirándola-

- **T-Tu.. me eres infiel?** –con la mirada baja y nerviosa-

-Qué? Que estupideces dices ¿-molesta

 **-No nada** –levantándose-

-Como que nada … seguro tu trabajo ya te cocino ese cerebro tuyo-gritando-

 **-Por favor yo quería saber, ya casi ni quieres estar conmigo, con nosotras , y si nos ves es** **porque estas viviendo en la misma casa** —tomándola de los hombros-

-Suéltame-forcejeando-

 **-NO.. te soltare solo si me dices la verdad …responde!**

-Cálmate natsuki

 **-Responde porfavor** -

-Suéltame , te lo digo por ultima vez

 **-Dilo , dime la verdad!**

-SII! Te estoy engañando

 **-…..**

-Ahora estas contenta? Ya pues ahora ya lo sabes te engaño pues tu no me haces sentir mujer ,nunca lo hiciste-

 **-…..**

-Si te preguntas porque me casé contigo ..quieres saberlo? Por conveniencia , yo odiaba mi vida de pobre y esa vez que te conocí ,me di cuenta como me mirabas no podía desaprovechar esa ocasión, era mi momento de cambiar de vida , por eso te acepte , por eso!-dejando salir todo lo que sentía-

 **-Pero tu dijiste que me amabas-** a punto de caer-

-Simplemente te mentí, ahora que lo he dicho no hay motivo para seguir a tu lado –levantándose y dirigiéndose al ropero-

 **-Te iras?** –con lagrimas en los ojos

-Es obvio no puedo seguir viviendo con ustedes-sacando sus prendas-

 **-Pero Setsuko y ella? Acaso no te importa?**

-Ella te quiere más a ti que a mi , lo sabrá aceptar-

 **-No te vayas por favor, yo te perdono , pero no nos dejes** –abrazandola-

-No natsuki lo nuestro no tiene futuro , no te amo- zafándose-

 **-No te vayas , no te vayas** –volviéndola a abrazar toscamente-

-PAFFFF- se escucha el sonido de una bofetada- no me llames Natsuki….. adiós-

 **-….**

 **NATSUKI POV**

Esto no puede estar sucediendo , esto es una pesadilla , la mas horrible de las pesadillas, mi mujer me esta abandonando por otra ,como nunca lo pude ver ,como pude ser tan tonta, mi corazón duele , duele mucho y más porque a pesar de su traición y sus hirientes palabras la sigo amando…. Manejo mi auto como zombie pasando por donde la conocí y luego por el puente donde le pedi ser mi novia , recuerdo que ella se sonrojo y me abrazó , tan buena actriz fuiste? …. Desciendo de mi auto y subo a aquel puente en el que alguna vez fue donde ella dijo amarme y veo hacia abajo , pero veo su rostro ,la veo a ella en el reflejo , me inclino un poco , quiero tocarla aunque sea por última vez , su hermoso rostro ; pero mi mano no llega , quiero tocarla y me inclino más, me siento débil muy débil , en ese momento siento que alguien me jala muy fuerte hacia atrás , solo escucho es un grito no muy claro pero que dice?...NO SE MATEE USTED ES MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR ¡!….morir pero si yo no quiero morir, es la voz de una chica , no veo su rostro , solo su cabello un castaño un castaño hermoso ; las fuerzas se van, ya todo es oscuro.

:v no pos no quería escribir nada y luego me dio penita no escribir un capi :c y lo escribi *u* :v espero volver pronto … algunas de ustedes ve ruthi san? xDDD es una youtuber que comparte su dia a dia en Japón ( e,e publicidad pa ruthi san e.e) …bay ¬v¬


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **JARDÍN DE INFANTES DE TOKIO (hace dos meses)**

Hoy ha llegado el día en el que muchas madres dejarán a sus hijos en nuestras manos, donde ahora ellos formarán parte de un nuevo grupo humano junto a sus compañeros, y del cual nosotros nos encargaremos de formarlos desde tan joven edad para ser tan buenos estudiantes como buenas personas, muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros.

-Bueno con esta presentación de la nueva directora damos por finalizada la ceremonia de ingreso.

-Como se nota el nivel de preparación de la directora, además de inteligente y joven es hermosa- decían entre murmullos muchos padres de familia-

 **INICIO POV**

Todo salió bien, por lo cual estoy muy feliz ya que esta es la primera vez que seré directora de una institución, actualmente soy el reemplazo de la antigua directora que se retiró por motivos que desconozco, espero con muchas ansias los resultados a fin de año, estoy con muchas ganas de trabajar y contribuir con este lugar.

 **FIN POV**

….

 _ **(PRIMER MES DE TRABAJO)**_

Sinceramente como directora he notado algunas por no decir muchas irregularidades, en el manejo del dinero en esta institución, lo cual me molesta mucho y se lo informare a mis colegas.

-Y bueno por cosas como: la falta de dinero para la compra de ciertos elementos para la escuela, a pesar de que en las cuentas se rinde como si lo compráramos, eso me extraña mucho- explicando el tema a sus compañeros de trabajo-

-Señorita Viola, ya que usted es nueva talvez no lo sepa, pero a veces nosotros hacemos parecer cosas que no son al Estado y bueno usted sabrá que ese dinero que no usamos en la escuela va a mejores lugares…

-Me parece o me está diciendo que ustedes toman el dinero de los niños para beneficiarse financieramente?

-Usted es joven y no lo entiende, a veces tienes que preocuparse más por uno mismo que por unos tristes mocosos.

-Lo que dice usted es una estupidez! Lo denunciaré

-Usted no hará eso, y si lo hace pagara las consecuencias.

-Me está amenazando, ¿sabe que es un delito?

-Tómelo como usted quiera.

 _ **(ACTUALIDAD)**_

 **VIOLA POV**

Ya ha pasado un mes de aquella amenaza, sinceramente tengo miedo, pero mi madre me ha dado valor de denunciarlos por eso estoy yendo a denunciar a el subdirector y a sus trabajadores, pero en el camino, veo a una mujer que parece que se quiere lanzar de un puente …. OH DIOS¡! SE VA A LANZAR!, voy corriendo a decirle que lo que hará es tonto, pero escucho un poco de su llanto .. porque llorara?, bueno eso ahora no es importante, la jalo con toda mi fuerza por la espalda y caemos al suelo y noto que esta desmayada. ¿Será que la jalé mal y al caer se golpeó de cabeza y murió?, Oh no, yo estaba por denunciar a alguien y ahora la denunciada seré yo!

He vuelto beibis c,:


	5. Chapter 5

_**En el hospital**_

 **NATSUKI POV**

Me despierto y una luz muy fuerte nubla mi visión.

 **-Alyssa, apaga la luz por favor** – tapándose-

 **-¡Doctor despertó!** \- dice una enfermera-

 **-Doctor?** – donde estoy-

- **Buen día señorita, ¿podría decirme su nombre?** \- entra un tipo con bata blanca-

 **-Que hago acá** – queriéndome levantar-

En eso momento ingresa otra señorita que no tiene ropa de enfermera, me mira y corre en mi dirección y según parece tiene intenciones de abrazarme.

 **-Estás viva! Que alegría** – abrazándola-

 **-Oye y quien eres tú?** \- mirándola rara **\- y porque me abrazas?**

- **Gracias a Dios estás viva, pensé que habías muerto y yo iría presa** – abrazándola más fuerte-

 **-Ehhhhhhh muerto? Presa? Pero que está pasando acá** – levantándome de esa cama incómoda de hospital-

 **-Señorita recuéstese por favor, además necesitamos que hable con la psicóloga que la atenderá** – dice el doctor-

 **-No necesito nada de este hospital, mucho menos una psicóloga-** estos ya creen que estoy loca y lo peor aún no sé porque estoy aquí-

- **Claro que la necesita, una persona como usted necesita resolver su confusión mental** -dice la chica que antes me abrazo-

 **-Como que confusión ni nada, yo estoy totalmente sana** \- buscando mi ropa-

 **-¡Si estuvieras sana, no te hubieras intentado matar! Y luego yo por salvarte haberme ganado un problema, uno más de los que tengo.**

- **Perdón señorita pero en primeramente yo no me quería matar** \- mirándola furica-

- **Claro que sí o si no que hacías al borde del puente, ya casi estabas con medio cuerpo en el aire-** expresa molesta la chica desconocida-

 **-Yo…. Yo estaba… yo estaba triste pero no me quería matar, pero creo que me desmaye** \- susurrando-

- **En todo caso igual te salve- dice la chica -**

 **-Pero usted es joven porque estaba tan triste?** – me pregunta el doctor-

- **Bueno doctor en realidad mi esposa me abandonó, a mi y a nuestra hija** \- con semblante triste-

- **Debe denunciarla por abandono de hogar** \- dice la metiche de mi "salvadora"-

 **-A usted que le importa** – le respondo –

 **-Pero que grosera eres, pensándolo bien la hubiera dejado como cena de los peces, en todo caso yo no tengo ya nada que ver con esto, adiós doctor, adiós loca suicida** \- se levanta y se va-

 **-Señorita no piensa agradecerle?, después de todo si no fuera por ella usted hubiera caído de una altura muy alta y su probabilidad de supervivencia habría sido muy poca** \- me dice el doctor-

 **-Bueno…. doctor tiene razón** \- levantándome, el doctor tiene razón ella me ayudó sin siquiera conocerme y yo la trate mal **\- Hey! Señorita en serio….. yo lo siento, quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí , me siento muy mal por haberle hablado de esa manera tan grosera ;si alguna vez yo pudiera hacer algo por usted no dude en llamarme que yo no dudaré en ayudarla**. – dándole mi número-

- **Yo también lo siento, no debí asumir que se quería matar, cuando en realidad solo estaba triste** \- anotando el número- **esta bien cualquier problema la llamare.**

- **Espero su llamada, señoritaaaa''?**?—cual será su nombre-

 **-Ummmmm Viola Fujino un gusto**

 **-Oh, espero su llamada señorita Fujino** \- sonriéndole- **Ah y mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga** – dándole la mano-

 **\- Un gusto Natsuki-san …..**

Prometo capis más largos pa la próxima uwur, y felices fiestas a todas (os) e.e


End file.
